Mis Dias Sin Ti
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap! Gin echa de menos a Draco...se pasa el dia recordando... solo el tiempo dira si el volvera...Quisiera conformarme con recuerdos, quisiera que pensaras en volver,quisiera odiarte y no echarte de menos...-ACABADO-


Otro de mis fics de 1 solo cap que no se continuar jejeje...voy a donarlos!quien no sepa como empezar un fic que me pida ayuda jajaja...mi problema es como continuarlos...tenia otro trozo con la parte de draco pero es muy poco asi que un dia que este inspirada pongo como lo lleva el... es un fic un poco triston...pero weno un siempre pueden ser alegres...¿a alguien le gustan mas los de drama? Habra k adaptarse a los gustos del cliente :PP io os recomedaria acompañarlo d una cancion marta botia – solo yo llorare (ni que fuera un vino =D), las estrofas las saque de ahí...nada mas oirlas supe que pegaban con este fic jejeje a ver que os parece ;)

Mis dias sin ti

Ginny caminaba atraves de los pasillos del colegio, habia sonado la campana hace 5 minutos pero no tenia prisa por entrar...los pasillos estaban vacios, si, pero ella todavia los notaba mas vacios ahora que el no estaba....sus ojos se volvieron a empañar en lagrimas, se apoyo contra una de las paredes y se deslizo hasta el suelo...¿cuánto tiempo mas iba a seguir asi?

FLASHBACK

Ginny corrio a los brazos de draco y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte

-como sigas llorando asi te vas a secar...no se como te siguen quedando lagrimas todavia...-dijo el con una amarga sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ginny dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...se pasaba el tiempo viviendo de los recuerdos...

Seria mejor que se arreglara un poco antes de entrar en clase...-penso levantandose del suelo..-se fue a un baño cercano y se lavo la cara...despues de secarse con la toalla se encontro con su reflejo en el espejo...

FLASHBACK

Ginny se colocaba un mechon en su sitio hablando con las chicas del equipo de Quidditch.

-Bufff...siempre que voy en escoba acabo con unos pelos de loca...-decia ginny entre risas...en esa temporada todo era perfecto...ella era feliz...acababa de ganar un partido y se habia superado a si misma en los estudios...pero sobretodo...le tenia a el..

-Pues agarrate el pelo!Presumida!

-No es eso...si lo hago pero el problema es que al final siempre se acaba soltando..-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Sono la campana-

-Ginny vamos?-la llamaron desde la puerta...

-Ir adelantandoos...-dijo ginny colocando otro mechon extraviado, desde el reflejo del espejo mirando por encima de su hombro pudo ver como se abria una puerta del compartimento de uno de los retretes...ella volvio a lo suyo...intentar peinarse...preguntandose a quien se le ocurriria llegar tarde a clase si no es ella...No le dio tiempo a pensarlo cuando alguien tiro de ella hacia dentro del compartimento del retrete...

-Ump!-ginny se dio la vuelta dispuesta para gritar cuando...-draco!-murmuro sorprendida

-te hechaba de menos...y como sabia que pasarias por aquí...

-y como sabias que yo me retrasaria y me quedaria sola eh?

-gin...el dia que tu seas puntual yo dejare de tratar mal a los Griffindor...-dijo besuqueandole el cuello

-jajaja para! Me haces cosquillas...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ginny reaciono y abrio los ojos volviendo a verse reflejada...todavia podia sentir las cosquillas que le hacia...la puerta de detrás del espejo se movio ligeramente...a ella practicamente le dio un vuelco al corazon y en un acto reflejo se habia dado la vuelta asustada y se habia quedado apollada de espaldas en el lavabo....se quedo unos minutos mirando la puerta y finalmente se armo de valor y murmuro...-que estupidez...-se acerco a la puerta...cada paso que daba aumentaba los latidos de su corazon dio una larga inspiracion y empujo la puerta lentamente...vacio....ginny suspiro...-tonta tonta tonta!-deberia haberselo imaginado...el viento...se acerco a la ventana y la cerro...guau! nunca se habia fijado en las maravillosas vistas desde alli...se veia todo el campo de Quidditch...

FLASHBACK

Ginny corria hacia el campo de Quidditch vistiendose por el camino...

-oh mierda!- ya se estaban colocando los jugadores en el aire...luna que la vio a lo lejos (ella estaba en el banquillo) le tiro su escoba y ginny salio disparada con los demas al partido...Busco con la mirada a draco entre los Slytherins pero...no estaba! ¿dónde se habria metido? Era un partido muy importante para el...transcurridos unos minutos aparecio con un monton de moratones, un ojo morado y cojeando...no podia jugar el partido y salio su sustituto...ella se le quedo mirando...otra paliza de su padre por no dejarla...el se limito a sonreirla, giñarle un ojo y golpearse 2 veces en el pecho en la parte del corazon y señalarla...era la forma que tenia para decirle que la queria ya que era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos...ginny lo repitio lentamente y.....

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-BASTA!-grito ginny volviendo a la realidad...sola en el baño...se estaba volviendo loca.....

Salio de los baños y se dirigio a su clase...-oh no...-recordo...pociones! snape la castigo 2 horas por llegar tarde mas otra hora por no llevar los ejercicios...y se tuvo que ir a la parte de atrás de la clase ya que no quedaban sitios..

FLASHBACK

Ginny caminaba por el pequeño pasillo entre los pupitres hacia la parte trasera de la clase...snape estaba a punto de llegar y a pasar de que habia llegado antes del profesor ya estaban todos los sitios cogidos...draco se acerco a su mesa...

-draco! Que haces aquí? – susurro sorprendida....se habian echo amigos desde hace poco pero procuraban no verse cuando habia gente...

-Weasley ¿que esperabas? Te dejaste esto en la biblioteca y la maldita bibliotecaria me dijo que te lo diera –grito malfoy para que todos lo oyeran tirandole los libros de pociones...enseguida la gente se desintereso y volvio a lo suyo...ademas se notaba mucho que miraban hacia atrás ya que ginny estaba la ultima...-te hice los ejercicios que tenias apuntados en la hoja –susurro giñandole un ojo algo mas cariñoso..a ginny esto la dejo impresionada y se quedo unos segundos atonita...-Bueno sera mejor que me valla...o llegare tarde a mi clase...hasta luego!

-espera!-dijo deteniendolo con el brazo...se levanto, fue hasta el, le paso la mano por la nuca y le dio un beso en la mejilla...-Gracias- dijo tendiendole una sonrisa

Desde aquel momento fue cuando draco comenzo a gustarle...su olor...sus sonrisas...sus...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Boom!Ginny reaciono de su embobamiento...se le habia caido el libro de las manos...todos la miraban...

-Podemos seguir la clase weasley?-grito snape mirandola fijamente

-disculpe profesor- ella se agacho a coger el libro, se habia abierto por la pagina donde draco habia echo los ejercicios...le habia dibujado una pequeña ginny toda enfadada con la cara roja gritando a un draco bueno con un aro de angel en la cabeza...

Dios! Cuanto lo echaba de menos...no podia seguir asi...

..................................

Ginny estaba en el gran comedor embobada en sus recuerdos apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano..

-Ginny!Ginny!

-ehh, si?-dijo saliendo de su mundo interior e intentando sonreir en vano...-ah hola hermione que te pasa?

-lo que me pasa eres tu!

-eh?-dijo pestañeando 2 veces

-donde esta mi ginny? La alegre y feliz chica que iba de un lado para otro sin poder parar siempre con prisa y con una sonrisa en los labios! Por no ser tu...hasta ultimamente eres puntual!

-no me pasa nada - decia ginny pensando en una rapida escusa...-solo estoy un poco agobiada con los examenes y todo eso...

-Ginny por dios si no hay examenes! Y dices que no te pasa nada!-gritaba hermione exagerandolo todo con movimientos de brazos- si realmente no te pasa nada...xq has dejado de comer? Ginny estas en los sigas asi se lo voy a decir a ron...

Ella miro su plato...es cierto...no habia probado bocado –bue...bueno es que estoy a dieta...- dijo no demasiado convencida...

-Una dieta no es no comer nada ¿sabes? Te he estado observando...ni siquiera has dicho nada sobre lo de informar a ron...porfavor Gin...dime que te pasa...

Ella reaciono...habia dicho Gin asi solia llamarla draco...sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse...ella se levanto rapidamente-ya se me pasara....dejame un tiempo...-y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion intentando que no la pillaran llorando...

................................

Ginny entro en su habitacion...habia tenido un mal dia...aunque si se ponia a pensar...todos eran malos desde que draco se fue...vio un paquete encima de su cama con una lechuza encima...no solia recibir nada...pago a la lechuza extrañada y rasgo rapidamente el papel que lo envolvia...aparecia una nota con un encantamiento que habia que leer para poder abrirla...al leerlo la caja aumento de tamaño hasta ocupar gran parte de la cama...ginny comenzo a abrir la caja bruscamente...no tenia paciencia... encontro una guitarra negra con una nota en las cuerdas...

Espero que sepas utilizar lo que te he enseñado...

Volvere a por ti...

Draco

Gin se seco las lagrimas, cogio la guitarra de draco, paso la correa por encima de la cabeza y se la coloco sentada en la cama, al menos sabia que estaba vivo y que pensaba en ella...se apoyo contra los cojines de encima de su almohada, comenzo a tocar acordes y recordo la cancion que habia compuesto cuando el se fue...

Quisiera conformarme con recuerdos

Quisiera que pensaras en volver

Quisiera que doliera mucho menos, que el tiempo pase rápido esta vez

Quisiera odiarte y no echarte de menos

Quisiera haber sabido que esta vez

El beso que me diste fue el último beso

Y el tiempo que me queda lloraré

Y sólo yo, lloraré.....


End file.
